


Keep On Keepin' On

by CO32minus



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュウー!!
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, F/F, First Date, First Years, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Lesbian, M/M, They're Lesbians Jim, cafe date, sfw, what the hell do people tag shit as wtf, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CO32minus/pseuds/CO32minus
Summary: Past a lot of blundering, and with a small shove from one socially inept dork to another, Yachi's able to get a date. And a girlfriend.





	Keep On Keepin' On

Yachi can hear screaming approximately three seconds after she knocks on the door. There’s a thundering of feet on the floor, one chasing after the other, and then the door opens with a flourish of orange hair. She looks down at the small child hugging her waist. 

“Good afternoon, Natsu-chan!” She pats the little girl’s head as Hinata takes his last few stumbling steps toward the door. Kageyama and Yamaguchi wave their arms at her in the distance. Ever so slightly out of breath, Hinata waves the two of them in back inside, bouncing a little. Yachi takes Natsu’s hand and is pulled forward despite trying to take her shoes off.

Immediately Hinata is talking. 

“Ok so first - you know the machine I was talking about earlier?” His talks a lot with his hands. “The one that takes vegetables and goes guRIIIIgururu?”

Yachi looks over Shouyou’s shoulder at Kageyama for interpretation. He shakes his head. “Yes I remember, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“That’s fine!” continuing to bounce the boy motions to his friends sitting on the floor. “It’s over here! Let me show you.” And he runs off into the kitchen. 

“I hope it’s a blender.” Tobio states, flat-faced. “That’s my best guess.”

They sort of shuffle in awkwardly, watching as Hinata retrieves a carrot from the fridge and breaks part of it off and then puts the rest back into the fridge. His sister scolds him and he just takes out the rest of the carrot. He motions to the sink. The awkwardness increases but curiosity is high.

“Watch this -” He turns on the water and then flips a switch and a horrendous grinding sound starts. Everyone looks into the sink as it grumbles and shakes slightly, the single fork in the opposing side of the sink rattling around. He puts the carrot into where the drain normally is, and it spins around for a moment before the grinding sound gets worse. He takes the fork and pushes it further into the machine. Natsu squeaks a warning to her brother.

“Yes. That is a garbage disposal.” Hitoka says, watching the carrot disappear. Kageyama is slightly let down but distracted by the spinning carrot. 

“Isn’t it amazing?” Hinata’s eyes widen further in excitement. 

It’s a solid yes from Kageyama and confusion from the other two first years. “Um, that’s...what it’s supposed to do, yeah?” Yamaguchi looks a little worried at Shouyou’s enthusiasm. 

“Yes. And what it does is amazing.” 

Hinata’s about to get more carrots but his mom screams from the other room over to stop wasting her carrots. Sticking out his lower lip in a pout the orange haired boy grabs snacks and then walks out of the kitchen body first, head second, for melodrama. Yamaguchi says “Don’t mind, don’t mind” under his breath and Yachi giggles. 

The group migrates to Hinata’s bedroom where they have a bit more privacy, and also pillows. Natsu follows, hairbrush in hand. Each of them sort of does their own thing to get settled. Hinata grabs his volleyball. Tobio takes a handful of chips and straightens his posture so Natsu can play with his hair; a practiced routine. Yachi takes out a small planner to doodle in and Yamaguchi sort of, watches.

The three boys chatter about “stuff”. Mostly volleyball and why Tsukishima refuses to hang out with them. Natsu accidentally pulls Kageyama’s hair a couple times and he desperately holds back obscenities, instead making pained noises that make Natsu cackle. Every now and then Yachi is asked a question. That or she overhears something particularly ridiculous and it gets a laugh out of her. But mostly, she’s preoccupied. At first she looked like she was planning out her week, but after a few minutes of staring at the page and retracing the same line over and over in pink felt-tip pen it becomes apparent something is up. 

The Hinatas are busy arguing with Kageyama so Tadashi tries to use the opportunity to deal with the situation quietly. “Are you ok?” 

“Ah! Ha ha yes, yes I am fine.” Hitoka waves her hands at Yamaguchi and smiles with her teeth. She caps the pen and sets it down purposefully. 

“You sure? I’m pretty uh, pretty good at recognizing nervousness.” Tadashi says, usually riddled with it himself.

Yachi puffs up her cheeks and nods her head. By habit she picks up the pen again, capping and uncapping it. Curse Yamaguchi’s kind hearted nature and determination to make others happy. The others have noticed their conversation and Kageyama coaxes Natsu to stop playing with his hair and sit on his lap instead, so he can pay attention to the situation. Hinata has less a little less tact. 

“Are you ok?” He inquires, and loudly.

Hitoka smiles again. “Yeah I’m uhhh, I’m fine. I’m. Hmn I’m anxious a little it’s ok.”

“Anxious? Do you need to use the bathroom -”

“Not everyone needs to shi- to poop when they’re anxious Hinata.”

She smiles a little bit but shakes her head. Regret for not suppressing her emotions nestled into the back of her mind. But at the same time it was like she desperately wanted someone to notice, like she wanted to let someone in on her anxious-making secret. But instead of being honest with herself and telling someone upfront, she had to do a stupid 360 and exaggerate her anxiety ever so slightly, tell everyone and herself she was ok, and tempt others to pry into her business.

And now the attention she’s getting is making it worse. She can feel her brain trying to crawl out of her head, kind of confused with how anxious she’s actually feeling. Yamaguchi looks at her worriedly. Apparently she’d been staring at her planner while she was stuck in her thoughts. 

Hinata had been taking a few steps at a time toward Hitoka, trying not to get too close too fast if she was feeling overwhelmed. “Your eyes are screaming for help. Are you sure you’re ok?” Yachi folds her hands. 

“Nnnnnnnn…”

“No?”

She twists her brows up, real painful looking. Kageyama puts a hand on her shoulder, and pats her, nodding. Still, Yachi doesn’t really know what to do. To talk or not to talk. The longer she holds onto her tongue the longer it seems she’ll wind up spilling. Three pairs of eyes stare her down and Natsu shuffles next to Hitoka and takes her hand. In her own, sticky, chip covered hand. 

It seemed to be Yachi’s moment of truth. Which, literally a few seconds ago she was a little bit excited about, because keeping such a secret was suffocating. But now she realized, oh shit, she had to out herself. Or maybe she didn’t. Should she lie? Or just say some half-truth. That last one is probably for the best. 

“I don’t know I just, have something to ask Kiyoko-senpai.”

“Are you still scared of her?” Kageyama asks, eating chips again seeing that Yachi is slowly relaxing. 

“Uh, I guess? I’m not really, scared. Kiyoko-senpai is really kind so, I’m not very scared of talking to her any more.”

“Then why don’t you just ask her?” Yamaguchi is the one who asks this time but it’s clear they all have the same question on their minds. 

Eugh, Yachi thought this was going to be easy but no, things were getting complicated again. Fantastic, exactly what she wanted. 

“I just don’t want to bother her I guess?” 

Tadashi starts to comfort her again and Yachi has to tell Natsu to go wash her hands dear God. Suddenly three of the high schoolers’ phones go off. It’s a message from the Karasuno Volleyball group chat on Line.

Kageyama: Kiyoko-senpai. Yachi needs to ask you something.

“No! I mean no - what? When did you send this?” Yachi furrows her brow at her phone.

“Uh, just now.” 

Hinata puts a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and shakes his head. 

“What? She  _ does _ .”

“But...Kageyama you can’t just force her to do that.” Yamaguchi laments. All four of their phones chime this time. 

Kiyoko: ??? Ok?

Kiyoko: What is it, is something wrong?

Yachi, flustered, types back -

Yachi: Nope! Everything’s fine (๑･㉨･๑) 

Kiyoko: Ok. Well, what’s up?

Yachi: Nothing actually! Haha Kageyama’s being silly!!! (人´㉨｀)♡

Kageyama: No?

Yamaguchi’s voice is shrill. “Kageyama!”

“Bakageyama why are you still going! What the heck?” Hinata jumps in. Kageyama just shrugs in return.

Yachi places her phone on the table and grips it tightly. God she should have suspected that response. Nobody would have believed Kageyama was joking anyway. She stands and leaves her phone on the table. The three boys look at each other for a second. Kageyama’s mouth forms a little “o” as he starts to understand the weight of the situation. The boys take turns slapping him on the head. Natsu slaps his back, hard with a now-clean hand and is pulled over to Hinata who’s trying not to laugh. As Hitoka comes back Natsu gets her hands sticky with snacks again.

Their phones went off several times in that minute Yachi left, and she checks them before responding.

Kiyoko: Ok so, what’s wrong?

Kiyoko: Are you ok? Kageyama doesn’t seem too serious, so everything must be fine right? 

Kiyoko: You can ask me anything if you need to.

Yachi: ʕ ´ ل͜ ´ ʔ

“That’s...so ugly.” Shouyou looks at his phone in mild disgust. 

“Yes.” Yachi is not ready for the next few interactions. 

No matter which direction this would go Yachi can only think about how awkward the next few minutes of her life are going to be. _Fantastic_. The room is tense and she would like to appease it, but honestly right now she’s both anxious and angry. She wishes she could just laugh it off, or deal with her anger in a positive way but instead she stews.

Hitoka’s phone pings. Letting out a pained noise she watches the white chat bubble sit for a moment. At least Kiyoko is messaging her privately and Kageyama can no longer interfere. Everyone’s breath is baited. 

Kiyoko: Hey, I know I asked this but is everything ok?

Yachi: Yeah! Everything is fine!!!

Kiyoko: I feel despite your excessive use of exclamation points that you’re actually not feeling excited. 

Kiyoko: Do you need something from me? Kageyama said you had something to ask? 

Yachi: Ok um...yes...（。-＿-。）

A pause.

Kiyoko: Ok? What is is?

Kiyoko: *it

Kiyoko: Please tell me so I can actually help you.

Phone back on the table, Yachi holds her head in her hands. While Hinata reads her messages and passes the phone she debates what to say next. Does she tell Kiyoko? She thought text wasn’t the best way to go about this, but she was here now and she could just ignore the texts for a bit. Hitoka hated being rude, which was why she felt saying such a thing face to face was the best option, but honestly, she feels like chickening out and taking the easy route here. Well, “easy”. As “easy” as it can get. Which was not at all, holy. Crap. 

As if to pray she holds her hands pressed together up against her forehead. Opening her hands someone places her phone back into them. She stays like that for a second, then slinks back to a sitting position. She blinks a few times. And, in one foul swoop she types her question. A paragraph of text and cute emojis just waiting to be received by Kiyoko’s open arms. Cringing and typing and shaking her head Yachi finishes. She presses the power button. Puts the phone in her pocket. Stands. 

“Hinata, I’m...really sorry.” He looks up at her apologetically. “I need to go home.” Her voice is shaking a bit and she can feel her throat closing. Her eyes sting. “I’m really glad you got a garbage disposal.”

Turning before anyone can actually see her cry, Yachi packs up her bag and walks out of his room. The thin paper door is closed and the boys hear a very soft pattering of her feet as she walks to the door.

She closes the door softly after her, and determinedly walks the way home. 

\--

After walking the multi-mile path from Hinata’s house to her house in the middle of January, and after being emotionally drained by the kid’s boyfriend, Yachi had reached home particularly exhausted. She had flopped on her bed, thinking she was going to take a nap, and instead slept for a good 10 hours. 

Hitoka sits up. Drool lines one side of her face and her hair is pulled too tight into her small ponytail. Rubbing her eyes and struggling to remove the star hair-tie, she remembers her message from the day before and lets out a high-pitched groan. 

5 am, absolutely wonderful. If her mother was at home Yachi would have been a little more careful. However, seeing as the woman wasn’t coming back for the next week or so, she clamores through the kitchen after hitting the bathroom. She makes herself some rice, miso, and fish. On most days she would have made eggs and toast, but there was always a heartwarming feeling to drinking hot miso, and that’s exactly what she needs. After a mouthful of rice she realizes she should have brushed her teeth after breakfast. Ignoring the bitter aftertaste of minty-freshness she downs her breakfast and washes her dishes. So much for that heartwarming feeling.

And yes, she’s going to take as long as she can to get to this text message. At least that’s what she thinks before she’s in a confined space with her phone again. Alone. In her room. Just her and a small, horrendous electric box. She scratches her head vigorously growling like a small animal. Blonde hair a fluffy tangled mess. And finally, she gives up, plops onto her bed, and opens Line. 

Yachi: Ok! In all seriousness, I. Do have something to say. Or to ask? I don’t know (´-﹏-`；) I’m so sorry...Kiyoko-senpai if I step over the line please tell me! And I’m very sorry in advance for making you uncomfortable at all 。(>_<;=;>_<)。Ok...so...I’m sorry, I’m very sorry. Do you, want, or would you be willing to...go out with me? As in, would you want to go on a date? I’m so sorry I’m asking this. Please if you don’t want to, just say so and that will be the end of that. So, again, um, yes please if you wouldn’t mind going on a date that would. Be cool! ＼＼(゜ロ＼＼)Ξ(／／ロ゜)／／ th an k yo u.

Ah, littered with broken up emojis and ellipses. The pinnacle of smooth. The amount of times she apologized seemed a little appalling too.

Kiyoko: Hitoka-chan.

Kiyoko: I would honestly love to.

Kiyoko: When would you want to go out?

The blonde blinks for a moment and glances around the room suspiciously, not entirely absorbing what she’s reading. She squeezes her eyes shut, puts down her phone, and tightly hugs her knees. 

After sitting like that for a moment she unlocks her phone again and rereads the message. The letters look like they’re bouncing up and down. She grimaces thinking about how long Kiyoko’s been waiting for a reply. As she types one she bounces her head up and down, blood rushing to her cheeks. Holy crap? Holy, fucking, crap, she said yes? Yachi thought of Kiyoko’s beautiful smiling face and getting to spend a whole day looking at her. And being alone with her and maybe, if she was lucky, getting to hold her hand. Wait no was that too far? The want to hold her senpai’s hand is giving her heartburn.

Hitoka hits send, gets up, and does a little dance squeezing her pillow as hard as she can. Exuberant she messages Hinata - who had actually texted her the night before to check if she was alright. The boy responds with a series of “:L” emoticons and she giggles imagining his face. 

\--

As one might expect, Yachi had overestimated the amount of time it would take her to get to the cafe she’d asked Kiyoko to meet her at. Apparently waiting for the next weekend to hit made her antsy to sit in this exact spot for half an hour. Thankfully there’s no snow, but she can still see her breath. 

The cafe isn’t much. There’s nothing particularly special about it. No theme, no cute girls (except for Kiyoko), no animals to brush up against your leg while you sip your coffee. Just really nice cakes. Hitoka had actually been wanting to eat their cakes again for a while. 

That’s what made a good date right? Food? That was all Yachi seemed to be able to think of, and it was either this or a movie, and since  _ Diamond is Unbreakable _ isn’t coming out until August there wasn’t anything she really wanted to watch. Not...that she thought Kiyoko Shimizu would be particularly interested in  _ Diamond is Unbreakable _ .

While she fantasized about exactly how she would eat her cake, the woman of the hour walked up behind Yachi and tapped her on the shoulder. 

She shrieks. However it’s a quick recover as she turns to her date and bows fervently, then quickly retrieves the phone she’s flung halfway down the block in fear.

Kiyoko looks at Yachi with pity, but mostly affection. “Hello.”

“Hello! Good morning! Or, no it’s, noon what’s the phrase then…’good noon’?”

“Good day?”

“Yes! That.” Yachi bites her tongue to stop talking.

They look at each other for a moment and Kiyoko raises a brow. “Are we gunna...go inside?” She points at the cafe with her nose, red in the cold. 

Nodding Yachi leads the way into the shop, checking behind her to make sure Kiyoko is following. Inside isn’t large. There are about 10 tables and most of them are for two people. The counter lines the back wall. While cramped, there’s a simplicity to the design inside that makes it seem more spacious. Slender seating and glass tables. A cream-colored paint job and low saturated green accents create a calm atmosphere. The room tastes like matcha. 

The girls walk up to the counter to look at their cakes. Kiyoko senses a hint of excitement from Yachi and smiles at her back. Yachi seems to be debating over two flavors, but Shimizu’s been put in the mood for green tea. Finally the younger girl decides, and they place their orders for cake and drinks. They chose a window seat. 

Having ordered a hot drink Hitoka waits for it to cool, rubbing her hands together beneath the table. Kiyoko sips her frappe and watches her underclassman out of the corner of her eye. The girl keeps trying to look back, but unfortunately extended eye contact seems to be impossible unless someone else initiates it. 

“Why don’t you eat your cake while you wait for your tea to cool?” 

“Oh, well, normally I don’t, eat my cake before I drink my tea. I just, like to do it at the same time. Not, the exact same time, but I always feel thirsty after I take a bite of cake, but I can’t drink yet, so I can’t eat yet.” 

For some reason Yachi always seems to calm down when talking about cake. Maybe she’s just focused. “Alright. Fair enough.” There’s a smile in Kiyoko’s voice. 

She tries her own cake, and it’s delicious. Like, really really good wow. Yachi sees her reaction and looks pleased, and then frustrated that her drink is still too hot. Kiyoko tilts her frappe to Yachi offering it in stead of the tea. She reddens but rejects the offer. 

“The texture of your drink doesn’t go with cake very well.” Kiyoko gives her a look. “Agh, I probably sound, really picky, but I’m...not?” No she was she definitely was. She refused to have an imperfect cake experience.

“You really like cake huh?” 

“Yes, I do. But, I’m afraid I might be this way with all food.”

“Uh oh.”

“Well, ok, it’s not that bad alright. I eat things like a normal person.”

Finally Yachi is able to drink her tea and she does almost as if it’s a ceremony. Kiyoko watches her treat the cake tenderly. At least for the first bite. After that it seems she eats normally and reminds herself Kiyoko is there. 

Remembering her manners Hitoka apologizes and asks Kiyoko about her day, afraid of stepping on the girl’s toes but also of not making enough conversation. Shimizu makes it easy for her though, asking good questions and feeling genuinely interested in what she has to say. Yachi always forgets just how easy it is to talk to her upperclassman. 

And the more they do the more Shimizu smiles, and the less Hitoka thinks about the world and whatever she has to do the next day. All she can think about is how Kiyoko’s dark hair frames her face, or how she traces her finger passively on the table while she talks, or how cute the corners of her smile is. Also she could not  _ stop _ thinking about how soft her lips look. She felt really creepy about that one, and there was no way she was going to admit that out loud, but sometimes the want to kiss her would be too much and Hitoka would curl her toes under the table to try and ward off any impure demons. 

Suddenly Shimizu pushes her lips together into a bit of a pout, and reaches over the table, pushing Yachi’s hair behind her ear. 

“You were letting it fall in your tea.”

_ Wow, what a cliche _ . Yachi stopped breathing when Kiyoko touched her. That could not have been a real interaction right? That was too easy to go for, that was some B.S. that happens in movies right there. But still Yachi can feel the ghost of Kiyoko’s fingers on her cheek, and she accidentally holds a shrill note that her date can hear, making her pull back. 

“Are you ok?”

“Mhmm!” Yachi nods her head a little forcefully and puts another bite of cake into her mouth. Kiyoko puts a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

_ “Every time you touch me I feel an ocean of emotion” _ Yachi tries to will the thought through her skin but not too much. Because she doesn’t actually want Kiyoko to know. Lord why doesn’t she want her to know, they are a  _ date _ to do  _ date things _ why can’t she just let her emotions show at all. There is one that gets through and it is complete discomfort. It makes Kiyoko draw back. 

That all too familiar feeling of regret creeps up Yachi’s neck. Yet again getting too caught up in her anxiety and letting it devour the mood. Kiyoko clearly looks like she’s at a loss. Things had been going well, but such a small interaction made things turn for the worse and it made her feel guilty. It made the both of them feel guilty. Hitoka needs to take care of this head on and try to clear the air. 

With one hand balled in a tight fist, grasping onto the soul trying to immediately evacuate her body Yachi chokes out an apology. Kiyoko looks understanding, a bit sad, and also relieved.

“I’m, sorry for that last, weird, interaction. I’m trying, really hard to not, make things worse than they already are. I know I uh, invited you on this date, but it’s seeming to be more of, we sit at the same table and I try to keep my calm the whole time.” Every word out of her mouth feels like a paper cut, the next right over the last. But Kiyoko seems confused.

“I - this hasn’t been, that bad Yachi. I mean, that last minute I thought you might, like I don’t know fall over or something, you didn’t look like you were breathing-”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yeah ok.” She goes to pat Yachi but then stops remembering what happens last time. “Dates are supposed to be this way. Not the part where you stop breathing but part where you sit at the same table. Dates are time spent just getting to know the other person. And even if this wasn’t turning out so well romantically, in the end, even if we just get to hang out as friends or even as classmates, that’s fine with me. It seems we were doing fine though.”

“It didn’t seem...very romantic to me I guess?” 

“Is - did you not mean to ask me out romantically?” It’s the first time Kiyoko looks a little embarrassed. 

Yachi reciprocates the feeling. “Oh! No! I mean, yes, yes I did, definitely mean it romantically. That’s probably why I’m, extra nervous.”

“Ok. In the traditional sense, this isn’t very ‘Romantic’. There aren’t any roses or candles or whatever ‘romance’ means. But, it’s two people, who like each other, spending time together. At least, I certainly like you.”

“How can you...say these things so confidently?” Hitoka shrank on herself.

Again, Kiyoko tried reaching her hand to Yachi’s, and this time she let her. “Because, well I’m pretty sure you like me back? I mean that’s, why you asked me here isn’t it?”

“Yes…”

“Then?”

“I don’t know I’m just, scared. All the time.”

Sympathetically Kiyoko lets Yachi take a break from conversation for a moment, lets her breathe. She gives her hand a squeeze.

“Do you want to keep talking in here or do you want to go outside?”

The two of them pay for their drinks and return their dishes to the basket in the corner of the shop. They say their thanks, and step outside after Yachi puts on her gloves. They take a few steps away from the door before Kiyoko takes Yachi’s hand again. And they’re off to a nearby park. 

“Are you scared of me?”

Yachi quickly shakes her head, and apologizes. “I’m not scared of you, I’m just, afraid of pushing you away or seeming rude. I don’t know.”

Kiyoko pushes her lips forward in contemplation. “I don’t know if you’ve  _ ever _ made me off put. I can’t imagine what you’d say that could possibly do that.”

_ I guess I can’t imagine it either. _

“I can understand maybe, a fear of rejection. A fear of asking me on a date like you did, and getting told no. Or going on a date and having it turn out bad and then having me dislike you at the end of it.” Yachi frowns. “But, like I said, this is all going pretty much fine?”

They had reached the edge of the park. There aren’t that many people around so Kiyoko takes the moment to stop and face her underclassman while she speaks. “It took a lot of courage to ask me out, more than I’ve had.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Hmn, well, I’ve actually had a crush on you for a while now, but I never asked you out.” Her date looks conflicted with embarrassment and amazement. “So you took care of the hard part for me.” 

“Wait, Kiyoko-san you had a  _ crush _ on me? On  _ me _ ?”

“Yeah. You accepted my request to be my successor as manager of the team even though you seemed to be a little scared. And then you came in and were overwhelmed by meeting so many people at once. But then you tried so hard in earnest to make friends and check on everyone.” Kiyoko smiles at the memory of it all. “And you were  _ so _ cute. I mean, you still are, but the first few weeks after you got settled were unbearable. I could hardly look at you too long or talk to you.”

Yachi wants to explode. “Guh- you. You’re also - “ she grabs Kiyoko’s sleeve. “Well, you’re not cute but you’re beautiful! I was amazed when you came up to me, and then, every time you talked to me afterward. And, even now a little bit? Like, this very moment you’re talking to me, and telling me all this unbelievable stuff I’m astounded someone so beautiful and so kind is spending time with me.” She decides not to mention how many times she found herself looking at Kiyoko’s boobs. 

It seems they’re on a roll. “You’re beautiful too. Not just cute, but delicately pretty.” Shimizu brushes Yachi’s hair away again and Yachi doesn’t flinch this time. She traces her cheek with her thumb. “Everything about you really. From the shape of your eyes to the way you smile. And the way you talk to people.” 

They stand for a second staring into each other’s eyes before Kiyoko checks again that no one’s watching them. Yachi follows her eyes, confused.  They’re still alone, Kiyoko figures, looking back at Hitoka, one hand still on her cheek. There’s a softness in her eyes, and Yachi feels a change in the air, her heart beat picking up. Gently, Kiyoko cups her hand around the back of Yachi’s head, brings her head down, and plants a kiss on her lips. 

There’s a warm tingling that grows in Yachi’s belly and quickly spreads up and to her heart. When they part she want to immediately kiss her again, and apparently so does Shimizu. And again. And one last time before they start giggling into each other. Yachi hides her face in Shimizu’s chest as she laughs, and Kiyoko hold her there. She can hear Kiyoko’s heart beat, and her laugh fades into a hum as she listens. 

“Do you wanna go on another date?”

“Yes please Kiyoko-san.”

“Just call me Shimizu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo guys it's been so long! I have literally not written anything serious since 2014, so man yeah it's been a long time. There will in fact be more chapters, and I'll try not to leave y'all hanging for too long.  
> Special thanks to [mozaikmage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage)  
> You can also find me on twitter: [CO32minus](https://twitter.com/CO32minus)!!!
> 
> Edit: Yeah I've decided to keep this as just a one shot I don't really have any _good_ ideas for continuing this particular universe, but I will probably write more Yachi/Kiyoko in the future!


End file.
